


Oak Wood Doors

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: So I decided on no summary for this story since I can't think of one, I'll dedicate a story to someone who can write one for me! I'll be forever grateful!





	Oak Wood Doors

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided on no summary for this story since I can't think of one, I'll dedicate a story to someone who can write one for me! I'll be forever grateful!

It happened suddenly. It wasn't supposed to happen, not like this anyways. Craig Tucker wasn't supposed to die bleeding out in an alley of South Park, especially not tonight of all nights. Not the night he finally worked up the guts to confess to his long time cruss and best friend Tweek Tweak. How did it end up like this? How did he end up in this alleyway, his ears still ringing from the sound of the gun shot. He barely heard the sirens and people yelling near him. His vision blurred, and things moved quickly, soon he was in a hospital, soon there were familiar blurrs of color around him, familiar voices yelling his name. He hated it. He felt numb and broken, trying to speak but all that came out were grunts of pain. Soon all he saw as black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, bare with me. This one won't be a happy fic, also this chapter was really short, mostly cuz it was a test chapter. Tell me what you think!


End file.
